


I am in fact straight

by Lostinfantasy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Styles, Gender Identity, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, POV Louis, a universe where Louis never lied but Larry is still real, based of a tweet, non trash Louis, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasy/pseuds/Lostinfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry is real but Louis is still 100%  straight. </p><p>Or the one where Harry identifies as a female and Louis is in love with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am in fact straight

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like this fic is going to upset someone even though I tried really hard not to. So if this offended you well then I am really sorry. Other than that, the usual I don't own one direction and no way does any of this represent the real members of one direction and their interactions disclaimer. I hope you all enjoy.

Louis has always been straight. Even during his awkward teenage years when he was arguably very flamboyant he was still only into girls. So it goes without saying more that he's more than a  little caught off guard when he starts having feelings for Harry. Honestly he doesn't know what to think anymore. Does this mean he's bi? Is this just a one time thing? Can he just continue-

His thoughts are cut off when a certain brunette starts speaking to him.  

"I mean Lou, this doesn't change anything. I'm female, I may not have been assigned that at birth but I am where it counts," Harry answers, seeming having read his mind.

"I know that," he says unconvincingly. It’s not that he doesn't believe Harry. No, he knows Harry is a girl. He isn't  the least bit transmisogynist or transphobic, or at least he'd like to think he isn't.  He's been there for Harry through all this. He was there for the questioning stage, and the gender fluid part and he was there the day  Harry finally admitted to everyone.  He's all for calling Harry by the proper pronouns but this relationship thing has gotten him all confused.

The blue-eyed boy doesn't mean to make this all about him because after all Harry is the one that is going to have to deal with transphobia from just about everywhere and pretty much everyone for the rest of her life. And Louis doesn’t even remotely know what that feels like because he has cisgender male privilege so he shouldn't even be complaining but he can't help it.

With all the shit people that have said about him, all the things the media and his own fans have unfairly assumed that turned out to be right,  he always took pride in the fact that they were all wrong about this one thing. Not that there was anything wrong with being gay or bi or whatever, it was just the fact that people wrongfully assumed he was gay  just because he was flamboyant and was really close with Harry and he hated proving people like that right. But here he was proving all of them right. And part of him hated himself for that.

"I'm making this all about me and it's not about me."

"Am I talking to Louis Tomlinson, right?  The guy who literally won't  stop talking about himself when given the chance," Harry says in response.

"Be serious for a second. Honestly this isn’t about me or my feelings. This is about you and how you want to handle this."

"There isn't a question of how I want to handle this.  If I come out and tell people it probably isn't going to end well and I certainly can name a couple execs who will be coming for my head.  The world has come a long way in the last few years but it hasn't come far enough for me, Harry Styles, member of the biggest boy band currently, to just come out and say I'm transgender, that I'm actually a female and I would prefer female pronouns  from now on," by this point Harry's voice is actually breaking.

"Well doesn’t that kind of defeat the point of this whole thing?" Louis asked confused.

"Louis you don't understand. When you were born the doctor told you parents you were male and nothing has changed since; you don't have to go through any of this. You will never truly understand  any of this but you just kind of have to let me sort this out on my own and accept my decision," Harry says as she places a kiss on Louis' cheek and leaves the room.

Louis really wants to chase after Harry and annoy her until she is forced to let him help. But he knows this is not his battle to fight. Harry has to figure this out on her own and if she wants help she'll ask him. So for tonight he will leave well enough alone.

All he knows is he love Harry and he is in fact straight..

**  
  
**


End file.
